The Advenures of Anthony Holmes
by Eciceus
Summary: The son of Sherlock Holmes and the son of John Watson are friends just like their fathers were. They solve cases and live their ordinary lives but not with a twist. Anthony does not fight for justice like his father, and Jonathon has better deduction skills than his father and they are but teenagers living with Mr. Hudson. What adventures will be had with this troublesome duo?
1. Chapter 1

Anthony Holmes, a 15 year old kid, skinny and smart. He slung his backpack over his right shoulder as he was walking home from school.

He noticed a line of people surrounding a police tape. He noticed that a woman, red hair in her thirties wearing semi nice clothes and a ring was being questioned. The police had a sketch of a blond haired woman in her forties.

Anthony knew right away what had happened and how but before he could run through it in his head, his friend Jonathon Watson ran up. He was slightly overweight but not that much. He wore a pair of black glasses and wore a fedora. He usually wore a jacket to cover his obesity and would wear shorts or sweats depending on the weather. He was wearing socks and shoes, which was new because he usually wore crocs.

Jonathon ran up to him, catching his breath after the long run, he said in his quiet tenor voice "You really need to slow down."

Anthony replied with "I normally walk this speed and besides, you should walk faster."

"Whatever, it's a shame what happened to Mrs. Bradley, she and her husband were nice."

"To you perhaps but each other? Not so much."

"What do you mean?" Jonathon asked confused.

"Well look at her. She is worried but of what? Getting caught. She murdered her husband but in self-defense. "

"Anthony, how do you know that?"

"By walking by of course."

"Then explain it."

"What is it like in your normal little human minds? It must be so boring."

"Just explain it, Anthony." He said with an annoyed tone.

Anthony replied with "Fine, they were unhappy together, the ring she has isn't cleaned, means unhappy marriage. She is nervous hence her twitching, and nervous habits but why? Because she did it. The murder is obvious because of how many people and police are there. The description is of someone made up, she wrote a book and that was the description of the female main character of her book. "

"No matter how many times you do that, I'm still impressed."

"Hmm, you shouldn't. It is but simple deduction my dear Watson."

"Anthony! For the last time stop quoting my dad's journal."

"I like the term, and I like mocking my father."

"Why? You have nothing to hate him for."

"Yes, he left me with this awful curse of deduction."

"Get someone to teach you, stop helping criminals too."

"I can't and you know why."

"Mycroft. The criminal part well I don't know but you need to stop."

"Jonathon, no, I will not talk to Mycroft and I like helping the criminals instead of those morons that try to get them. They couldn't unless my father helped them and only improved because of that."

"No. You're wrong. They improved because everyone can. There is always some good in the world. You're father saw that and that's why he and my dad helped them."

"I tire of this conversation. Let's just get to Birch Street and Mr. Hudson. Then you can go play that ear murderous thing you call a violin and music."


	2. Chapter 2

Anthony and Jonathon walked through the door of their house. "Mr. Hudson, were home."

"Hmm, you two are home early. What did you do this time Anthony?"

"Nothing, I swear!" "Fine, it's a shame what happened to Mr. Bradley, hope Mrs. Bradley is ok."

"She killed him, Mr. Hudson." "Really? Would never have guessed. Where did Jonathon go?"

"Upstairs. Probably playing music." Anthony and Mr. Hudson sat at the table.

"So, Anthony, how is the deduction going?" "Well. Better than even my dear father."

"You know that you don't have to mock him."

"Why not though? It's fun and much easier than following his work and carrying the torch. And there goes that blasted violin, I should burn it."

"No! You are not burning the violin and why not be a champion of the law? Instead of a consultant criminal or whatever you call it especially at your age."

"At my age, you're expected to have done something. I'm a consultant criminal and brilliant."

"At your age, you're supposed to go to school and stay out of trouble."

"Whatever. Oh, lovely, that violin stopped. I'm done with this conversation. I'm going to go see who my next client, Jeff Moriarty is."


	3. Chapter 3

"So Jeff Moriarty is it?"

"Yes, Anthony Holmes, is it?"

"Why yes indeed. What can I do for you?"

"Well, I've heard of what you do and so it's more of what I can do for you."

"Proceed."

"Well, I am the son of Professor James Moriarty."

"So? Oh, my father's nemesis, so to speak."

"Yes, I do not resent you but your father."

"Well seems we have something in common."

"Interesting, I hadn't heard that. Well I, unlike you it seems, have picked up the torch of my father's business."

"Is this an invitation to join?"

"Why you're deduction is good, and yes, I think together as partners, with our deduction, we will have a most fordable criminal empire, like my father who was only brought down by yours."

"I must consult Jonathon."

"Watson? Ok well that is what you do isn't it? Consult."

Anthony called Jonathon into the kitchen and told him of the idea. "Anthony, you're seriously considering this, aren't you?"

"Yes, yes I think I will even accept if that's okay with you."

"I've never been with or against your being a consultant criminal but this. Alright. If you don't get caught or get me too involved then fine."

"Glad were on the same page since I was planning on those."

Anthony walked back to the living room. "Okay, I'll join you in your business."

"Good, you can start tomorrow. Meet me at the addressed place and time." He handed him a piece of paper. He left with a wave.

Jonathon said "well then, I have a violin to play."

"Don't you dare!"


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning, Mr. Hudson came to the kitchen to find Anthony in there.

"Good morning Anthony." He yawned.

"Good morning Mr. Hudson." He pointed his glass to him then took a drink.

"Where is Jonathon?"

"He left again."

"Again? I thought he would stay around in bed longer. I wonder where he goes."

"He says that he goes to a friend's house."

"Does he?"

"I don't believe him of course."

"Of course you don't. It's not surprising. Though what is, is that you aren't curious where he does go."

"Are you asking why I don't follow him?"

"Yes. It's unlike you."

"Well I suppose it is but I will allow him his secrets."

"Will you?"

"Yes, I think I shall."

"For now, at least?"

"Yes."

"Hmm, just make sure he doesn't get into trouble."

"If I didn't already and if I didn't get the feeling we are already were."

Later at school, Anthony and Jonathon ran into each other at lunch.

"Is this seat taken?" Jonathon asked

"No, Watson, you know it's quite open and ripe for the taking it seems." Anthony replied.

After a while of silence Anthony started with "So where did you sneak off too?"

"I told you a friends."

"And which friend would this be?"

"So you're not going to tell me?"

"Nope."

"You're only little secret it seems."

"Not my only." Watson muttered as Anthony continued

"Not for much longer will it be just you're secret."

"If only it was mine only."

"I will know it soon."

"Sure you will!" he said, turning his attention back to Anthony.

"Why do you sound sarcastic?"

"Because I am."

"Wow."

"Wow, what?"

"You were able to successfully correctly use sarcasm."

"Now that is just rude."

"Until you are willing to tell me your secret. I will be rude to you."

"Well, you're rude all the time anyway."

"Really? I hadn't noticed."

"Really?" Jonathon said suspicious

"Really, so now instead of us just continually saying really. You can tell me why that girl over there is staring at you, Jonathon."

"Who?" he said as he turned around.

"Don't turn around."

"Fine, but who is it?"

"Take a guess."

"You don't mean?" Watson asked excitedly.

"Yes, your favorite person."

"Evangeline Rose?"

"The one and only and here she comes."

Holmes didn't really have to deduce this blonde. Her life was an open book since she came to the same school as the same as them. She was an attractive woman who had impeccable taste, well to some at least. She had some useful skills from writing to fighting though she didn't like it so she left it to others. She had hazel eyes that could be seen a mile away. Mathematics class was her forte. That with arts and crafts. She also could be great at computers or music but that's what Holmes assumed was the initial interest in Watson.

She came and sat down next to them and Holmes started with "well if it isn't the cowering ace."

She retorted with "well that's just rude." And laughed a bit.

Watson for a moment told Holmes "told you so." Then turned his attention to the person that he thought needed his attention more though he stuttered a bit before getting the first word out.

"Hi, Evangeline. Sorry about Holmes, he seems a bit moody today."

"That's alright. I came to talk to you anyway."

Giving Holmes the cold shoulder he was getting the message that he wasn't wanted and grumbled "Fine, I'd rather run into my ex." "Woops, speak of the devil, got to run and then hide but I'll find you later Watson." He ran off. Away from the "slim and slightly muscled with black and red highlighted hair with sea colored eyes devil."

"Well wasn't that weird." They said simultaneously. They laughed then Watson continued with

"So what did you come to talk to me about?"

"Oh nothing really. Just you know coming to say hello and I don't know." She trailed off

"Don't know what? You seem a bit nervous to just be saying hello."

She blushed. "Honestly, I was hoping we could be better friends than we were and maybe start with that event on Friday."

"Why of course. Actually I was thinking about asking you."

"Really?"

"Yah."

They looked at each other for a moment and then looked away for an awkward moment since they were both obviously blushing and nervous about talking to the other.

The bell rang and they quickly assembled their stuff and went to their other friends.


	5. Chapter 5

After school, Watson left a bit early instead of usually waiting for Holmes. Holmes however decided to catch up and start talking about how awfully simple Algebra 2, his last class was. Though it was just a cover for him to randomly throw in after the rant.

"So how's your new girlfriend?"

"What?" Watson said a bit too shocked.

"Oh, I'm sure you know what I'm talking about, do you think Evangeline might tell me how your relationship is?"

"No, Holmes, I quite don't know what you're talking about but I'm sure Evangeline would say how good friends we are and nothing more." He said calmly, a bit too calmly.

"Really? Well I'm sure that's not why you two were acting so strange and then she told me you're going to the dance on Friday, or that you possibly are trying to deny this a bit too much just making this more obvious."

"Fine Holmes, you win, we are going to the dance on Friday. Though we aren't much more than dancing friends at this point. "

"Or so you believe."

"And what is meant by that?"

"Only that by the end of Friday, you will have a girlfriend, officially speaking since you basically are a couple anyway."

"Why Holmes do you always have to pry into my life?"

"Because it is my duty as your friend, Watson."

Watson just shook his head and sighed as they walked into the house.


	6. Chapter 6

The week passed quickly, Friday came as swiftly as waltzing feet. Holmes decided to go to the dance even though he didn't have someone to go with however was very interested in it. Watson however was giddy with excitement, that he was going to the dance with Evangeline. Holmes didn't understand his friend's excitement.

They left around six to get there around six thirty or at least Holmes did. Watson was driven by Mr. Hudson to get Evangeline and they arrived exactly on time at seven.

Most of the guests for the dance rather party had already arrived. Including Holmes ex, Angelica Frost, an ironic name for a "demon".

The beginning of the dance was rather awkward and everyone just found a table (for dinner before the dance) and sat and talked while everyone arrived, the girls in dresses and the guys in tuxes. Eventually people started to dance to the music played, it was mostly just dance however you want but at the end specifically they had a waltz. A simply beautiful classical song. The bow at the end of the song between Jonathon and Evangeline was romantic and of course they kissed and stood and the dance ended but as everyone left, Watson remembered that Holmes was talking to Evangeline earlier, he wanted to ask him what he talked to her about, but he noticed that Holmes wasn't there. He decided Holmes would be Holmes and left.

He walked Evangeline home and walked to his home after with a smile on his face. They now a couple were very happy.

Holmes however left half way during the dance. He walked around a bit and then to his real destination, a parking lot only fifteen minutes from his school but making sure he wasn't followed added some time and he got there exactly at eight fifty. He found the black car described to him and got in the back passenger seat, and as told to him, there sat Jeff Moriarty. "So you've finally arrived." Moriarty began

"Yes, making sure I'm not followed and then following your instructions takes some time." Holmes replied, their voices quite polite.

"Well, you are in fact the only person to have followed my instructions correctly on the first time and even made sure you weren't followed too, well done Mr. Holmes."

"You'll find I'm not an amateur. Though I am not very surprised you have had multiple candidates for this position, I am surprised I'm the only one who made it. "

"Yes, I was as well. The others seemed so promising anyway Mr. Holmes, shall we began business?"

"Yes I think we shall though there is one thing."

"And that would be?"

"I'm growing tired of the name Holmes. Call me Hemlock."

"Interesting, well Mr. Hemlock, let's do business."


	7. Chapter 7

When Anthony got back to the house, Jonathon was waiting for him in the lounge. Anthony tried to sneak by but his stealth wasn't very good.

"Anthony, I know you're there." Jonathon said. Anthony stopped and slowly walked in to the lounge.

"How was the dance?" Anthony replied

"Don't try to change the subject. I know you left the dance early and that you didn't come here after so where did you go?"

"Well uh, it's a secret to everyone." And with that Anthony ran up the stairs.

Jonathon just sat on the couch in the lounge, sighed and then laid back for a while but then got up and left. Anthony however was asleep very quick. His mind replicating his conversation with Moriarty.

"Now, let's say we needed this bank robbed. How would we do it and when?" said Moriarty pointing to a map. He drove Anthony to his so called hideout and started planning.

"Well." Anthony started. "You would of course start with who."

"And what do you mean by that?"

"It's quite obvious. Though I shall explain it to you so we are on the same page. Who is in the bank already and can be an asset and who will be robbing it. "

"I should have guessed."

"Yes, you should have. Now as for When, hmm I would say next Thursday."

"And why is that?"

"Don't you watch the weather forecast? Its supposed to rain and thunder and besides adding quite the dramatic effect, people where shake at thundering, the rain will make roads hazardous, the dark will conceal shapes and faces."

"Hmm I see your points. But what about how?"

"Well, I would think you would have someone on the inside maybe bought off with easily broken promises, when the clouds cover the sky, a team of at the most five goes in wearing normal clothes and dark masks and clothes to cover it, so they go in, have the person inside break the alarm to not set, then open the safe for the team, they then get as much as they can and leave and inside the getaway vehicle take off the clothes they wore over and will blend right in as a normal group of people after, and if all goes well, the police won't know till after and it will be too late."

"That's simply marvelous. Well I have a team to plan. You are free to leave, Mr. Hemlock."

"That simple? Very well, you know where to find me if you need me."

With that concluding statement, he left and a new partnership began.


	8. Chapter 8

Nothing interesting happened in the lives of Watson and Holmes for a whole week, until as Holmes said, Thursday. The day things began to change.

Watson had just gotten back from school when he noticed that there was a strange black car, parked right outside the house. He walked into the lounge with Holmes and Moriarty with one or two people in the room with them.

He walked quietly and went undetected to his surprise. They were exchanging simple words that seemed to be codes but what he found most strange was the bag that Holmes had. A large duffle bag that looked light and if Watson could guess he would say it were full of money.

Moriarty and his men soon left and Watson decided to talk to Holmes. He sat down and before he could say anything, Holmes started "I knew you were there, that's why we were speaking in code."

"I see." Watson replied, "That bag wouldn't be a paycheck would it?"

"And if it were?"

"Well it's none of my business but it is strange for him to be here just to give you a bag and exchange pleasantries or that's what it seemed."

"That's very perceptive of you Watson, though it's not my paycheck but rather my share. Also when did you become so deductive?"

"Recently, I've been slowly learning it and things related to it such as body language."

"Partial truth, but not everything, you're still keeping something from me. What is it?"

"How about we go back to your 'share' and I'll consider it."

"Well done, changing the subject back to something I changed it from. That tells me you must have a teacher but who?"

"That is not of your concern, now share please."

"You know." Holmes said as he stood "You should watch the news more often, it's more helpful than you think!" he yelled the last bits because he left the room.

Watson sighed and turned on the TV and turned to the news, it was talking about a bank robbery that had happened that day. It talked about the person on the inside and the people got away without a trace, all of the cash in the bank was stolen and anything valuable from credit cards to jewelry were also taken from the hostages. The police arrived only after the robbers left. The inside man was killed and his name was known to Watson as Mr. Rose.


End file.
